El amor es duro como la roca
by little tigress
Summary: ¿Qué pasa cuando te enamoras de alguien muerto hace cientos de años? ¿Es siquiera posible pensar en amar cuando solo lo has visto en roca? Pinkie Pie es famosa por su habilidad de romper paredes extra dimensionales, pero esto es algo que ni siquiera ella puede explicar, un viaje en el tiempo para encontrar el verdadero amor en una especie y época totalmente distintas.


**Hola**

 **Basándonos en el capítulo de "The lost treasure of Griffonstone" se me ocurrió esta idea. Espero que les guste.**

 **Ahora, quiero disculparme por cualquier falta de ortografía que pueda tener, digo, son casi las 3 de la mañana, a esta hora a cualquiera se le van unos acentos XD**

 **El amor es duro como la roca:**

 _-Es muy triste lo que le sucedió a tu ciudad, Rey, ¡Pero Rainbow Dash está equivocada! ¡Todo esto no pudo haber pasado solo porque se perdió una estatuilla de oro!_

 _-"¡Tienes razón, Pinkie! ¡Y tu cabello es asombroso!"_

 _-¡Oh, Rey Grover, que encantador!_

…

-Oh, sí... Es usted todo un caballero.-murmuró Pinkie Pie mientras se revolcaba en la cama abrazando su almohada y acariciándola.- Es un caballero, a pesar de no ser un caballo.- entonces soltó una risilla, luego suspiró como si alguien le hubiera acariciado la melena, rascándole el cráneo y dándole un relajante masaje en la cabeza. Se sentía tan real.

…

La princesa Luna, desde la ciudad de Canterlot, terminaba sus labores y con su hermana a un lado comenzó a descender el satélite de luz plateada, para dejar pasó al brillante resplandor dorado del nuevo día. Ambas alicornios se quedaron contemplando el espectáculo por unos segundos, luego ambas ponis reales se retiraron a cumplir con sus deberes.

Los rayos del astro rey comenzaron a iluminar los techos de las casas, colándose por las ventanas y las cortinas para despertar a los ponis que aun dormían. Muchos de los habitantes en toda Equestria se levantaban e iniciaban con sus rutinas, Ponyville no era la excepción, pero esa mañana había algo diferente. Esa mañana no se escuchaba música en las habitaciones superiores del Sugarcube Corner, no había gritos o algún cañonazo de la célebre arma fiestera de la organizadora del pueblo.

Por una vez los Cakes pudieron disfrutar de una mañana tranquila… quizás demasiado. Eran cerca de las nueve, casi las diez y su empleada y protegida aun no estaba abajo. Generalmente Pinkie Pie se levantaba muy temprano, con sus alarmas de confeti que terminaban despertando al resto del pueblo, y bajaba a la tienda a preparan cupcakes para la nueva jornada. A veces preparaba algún pastel y luego se ocupaba de limpiar Sugarcube Corner hasta el punto en que se pudiera comer en el suelo, cosa que había llegado a suceder.

Pero ese día algo andaba mal. La panadería había abierto desde hacía casi una hora y ni rastro de Pinkie Pie.

"¿Dónde se habrá metido esa niña?" se preguntó la señora Cake después de haber dejado a Pumpkin y a Pound jugando en su corral.

La poni de pelaje azul y crin rosada subió las escaleras con calma, aunque ciertamente alerta, Pinkie tenía una tendencia bastante molesta a dejar explosivos de confeti en todas las esquinas del edificio superior y esto fastidiaba un poco a los señores Cake.

-¿Pinkie?-llamó la señora Cake con una voz suave, solo para corroborar si Pinkie se encontraba ahí.- ¿Estas por aquí, querida?- siguió llamando la poni por unos segundos antes de decidirse a subir al pasillo y tocar la puerta de la habitación de su protegida.

 **Toc. Toc.**

Los golpes resonaron durante unos minutos, pero nadie respondía.

"Quizás salió a hacer algo, esa chica es bastante activa socialmente" pensaba la esposa del señor Cake mientras daba una última ronda de golpes a la puerta con su casco. Estaba a punto de regresar a ayudar a su marido hasta que escucho el leve quejido que provenía del otro lado de la puerta. Se asomó para ver si era Pinkie. La puerta se entreabrió y la señora Cake metió la cabeza para encontrarse con una rosada y desaliñada de melena rizada.

Se notaban algunas bolsas amoratadas debajo de sus ojos azules, su crin estaba despeinada, con algunos rizos saltando sin control en cualquier dirección posible. Se notaba cansada, de hecho, se notaba que acababa de salir de la cama.

-¿Pinkie?-dijo incrédula la madre de los gemelos.- ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Otra vez te quedaste en una fiesta hasta tarde?- preguntaba sin parar la poni de mayor edad.

-¿eh?-balbuceo la portadora del elemento de la risa.-No, yo solo…. No pude dormir bien.-

-¿Qué te pasó? ¿Pesadillas?-

-No, yo solo… no pude dejar de pensar anoche, creo que pase horas mirando el techo sin poder dormir.-explicó la joven poni fiestera.

-Ah, solo era algo de insomnio.-suspiró aliviada la repostera.- menos mal, tengo el remedio perfecto para ello, si quieres puedo darte un poco esta noche.-

-No.-le cortó Pinkie.- No, gracias… No es insomnio, solo que…-de pronto la mirada cansada que había cargado durante toda la conversación se iluminó con un brillo especial, en sus ojos parecieron salir estrellas blancas y una tímida sonrisilla le adornó su rostro.- no podía dejar de pensar en alguien…-

La señora Cake pareció entender a la joven al ver el sonrojo casi invisible en su rostro sonrosado. Esbozó una sonrisa y se acercó a la poni de ojos azules.

-Está bien sentirse así de vez en cuando.-dijo con una cálida voz maternal.- solo intenta que esto no interfiera con tus responsabilidades.-

Pinkie Pie le devolvió la sonrisa a la experimentada repostera y luego de cepillarse un poco la melena le acompañó al piso inferior, en donde un buen puñado de ponis comenzaba a ordenar algunos postres.

"Lo prometo, Señora Cake" dijo Pinkie Pie en su mente mientras se acercaba a una mesa a pedir las ordenes de una unicornio purpura y la pequeña Dinky Doo. "No dejaré que esto interfiera en mi trabajo y en mis responsabilidades".

-Bienvenidas a Sugarcube Corner.-saludó la poni rosada.-

-Hola, Pinkie.-le devolvieron el saludo ambas unicornios.-

-¿Qué es lo que van a pedir?-preguntó Pinkie, dejando de escuchar después de haber pronunciado aquellas palabras.

"Oh Grover…" suspiraba en su mente. "Quizás algún día sea legal casarse con una estatua tuya…"

…

Si había algo que caracterizara a Pinkie Pie era su compromiso con su elemento, siendo graciosa y siempre teniendo buen humor. Pero si conocías bien a Pinkie tendrías que saber de su extremadamente duro código de Promesas. Pinkie Pie, elemento de la risa, era la poni más apegada a una promesa que pudieses encontrar, jamás rompía una promesa y generalmente se aseguraba de que otros ponis no rompieran sus promesas.

Después de su retraso del otro día, La señora Cake obligó a Pinkie a prometerle regresar a la tierra, dejar de estas fantaseando con un rey grifo muerto hacia cientos de años. Claro que Pinkie lo prometió, pero hubo algo que la señora Cake no había considerado en sus cálculos, no se trataba de la promesa inquebrantable, no era una Pinkie-promesa.

…

-Comienzo a pensar que eso de crecer entre rocas ya el afectó. -murmuró Rainbow Dash.

-Eso no fue amable…-susurró Shy, pero después de echarle un vistazo a su amiga respondió:- pero creo que es cierto.-

-Por favor, chicas.-terceo Twilight.- no creo que sea para tanto….-

-Oye, si no sabes, mejor no digas nada, desde que Gilda y el resto del pueblo decidieron dejar aquí esa _cosa_ Pinkie actúa como si le hubieran drenado toda la energía, hace veinticuatro horas que no ha planeado ninguna fiesta y eso, ya sabes, es preocupante.-le replicó la pegaso de melena de arcoíris.-

-¡Rainbow Dash!-gritó la princesa en un susurro.- Esa estatua es muy valiosa para el reino de Griffonstone, es la representación del rey que los unificó y los convirtió en una raza orgullosa y poderosa…-recitó Twilight con cierta molestia en sus palabras.- El hecho de que nos la hayan entregado representa una estrategia para mantener la paz entre los reinos…-

-¡Tú no tienes un reino!-reclamó Rainbow.- Si hubieran querido formar un acuerdo de paz habrían enviado esa roca a Canterlot, pero no. Está aquí porque Gilda decidió que tenían que limpiar su ciudad y nadie quería conservar ese monolito.-gruñó Dash.

-¿Monolito?-cuestionó Twilight incrédula.- ¿Desde cuándo sabes lo que esa palabra significa?-

-¡No importa!-gruñó la pegaso azul.- lo que importa es que Pinkie necesita ayuda urgente…-murmuraba Rainbow mientras observaba a su amiga fiestera. Las otras ponis dirigieron su mirada hacia allá.

Se trataba de la biblioteca del castillo, había unos cuantos libros en lo enormes estantes de diamante, en el centro se encontraba una mesa de igual material en donde Twilight había dejado unos cuantos libros abiertos y cartas sin responder aun. Junto a uno de los ventanales de la librería se ubicaba la gran estatua de piedra, una enorme roca moldeada con la forma de una creatura con alas y garras de águila y la parte trasera de león que usaba una corona sobre su cabeza. A su lado, justo en la base de mármol que la princesa había mandado a hacer, estaba Pinkie Pie. La joven poni de tonos rosados descansaba justo al pie del monumento, recostada, leía un libro de apariencia antigua, un viejo compendio de historia de la especie Griffin.

-Quizás… tenga un problema.-se vio obligada a reconocer la alicornio de pelaje purpura.-

Pinkie se veía tan tranquila y pacífica… que no parecía Pinkie Pie…pero tampoco se había convertido en "Pinkamena". Solo estaba quieta, leyendo un libro y mirando ocasionalmente al rostro de la acabada estatua. Su coloración era normal, brillante y su melena seguía rizada. Parecía la misma de siempre, solo que… menos enérgica, menos alegre…

"Tal vez Rainbow Dash tenga razón…" pensó la princesa de la amistad frotándose la barbilla con su casco. "Tal vez si deberíamos deshacernos de esa cosa".

Twilight compuso una sonrisa y se acercó a su amiga, con las dos pegasos siguiéndole detrás, caminó hasta la ventana donde se encontraba la estatua del rey Grover.

-Hola, Pinkie.-saludó la poni con cierto nerviosismo en la voz.- ¿Qué estás leyendo?-preguntó.

-Hola, Twilight.-le devolvió el saludo con entusiasmo.- Oh, esto…-dijo mientras miraba la portada del enorme libro.- tome prestada tu enciclopedia sobre los grifos.-

-No es una enciclopedia….-corrigió Twi.- pero me alegra que te este gustando, y a todo esto ¿Porqué el repentino interés en la especie, eh?-

-Oh… yo…-balbuceó Pinkie por unos segundos.- Verás… Yo… encuentro esta historia fascinante…-

-Supongo que eso es bueno.-dijo la princesa sin estar convencida.- pero bueno, solo venía a decirte que mañana se llevan esa estatua para Canterlot….-

-¡QUÉ! , NO-gritó Pinkie trepándose al cuello de la estatua de un salto.- No pueden llevársela, Gilda y su pueblo te la confiaron a ti, sería como traicionar su confianza….-

-Cálmate, Pinkie.-le dijo Fluttershy en voz baja.- solo se la van a llevar para restaurarla.-agregó la amable pegaso.- Está muy gastada y se le caen algunas partes.-recalcó Shy mirando las grietas que se abrían por toda la estatua.- tiene mucho tiempo y lo mejor sería llevarla a restaurar… ya sabes para que se conserve mejor….-

-Oh, bueno, creo que eso tiene sentido…-murmuró la poni organizadora de fiestas con cierto desconcierto y arrepentimiento por su acelerada reacción. En eso, Rainbow guiñaba un ojo con complicidad a sus dos amigas. Pinkie Pie comenzó a bajarse de la estatua y se colocó frente a sus amigas con un rostro que delataba disculpas.

-Espero que terminen este trabajo pronto.-dijo Pinkie un poco triste.-

-No te preocupes, Celestia ha asignado a los mejores artistas para el caso.- le reveló su amiga alicornio.- Estará lista y restaurada en su totalidad en una semana.-

"¡Una semana!" se sobresaltó la poni rosa. "Eso son siete días enteros…"

-Está bien.-dijo Pinkie con una enorme sonrisa.-

Entonces la loca fiestera se retiro de la biblioteca con un trote suave sin voltear atrás.

-Creo que salió bien.-dijo Rainbow mientras le daba un golpecillo a Twilight en la espalda.-

…

-Una semana sin verlo.-murmuraba Pinkie al tiempo que caminaba de un lado a otro de su habitación en Sugarcube Corner.- una semana sin verlo….-

"Debe ser una broma" pensó "Debe ser un… error"

La luz de la luna entraba por su ventana abierta, el frio aire nocturno se colaba en su habitación sacudiéndole un poco la melena mientras caminaba.

"De todas formas… no es como si fuera él de verdad" recordó de repente "El libro dice que murió hace cientos de años…. No es posible amar a quien no has conocido".

Pinkie Pie soltó un largo y pesado suspiro mientras se dirigía a su cama. Se metió en las cobijas y cerró los ojos, intentando mantener la imagen del rostro de roca del rey Grover en su mente. Poco a poco la poni fue arrastrada hasta el mar de los sueños, donde se quedó por más tiempo del que le hubiera gustado.

Era tan hermoso aquel sueño, no quería despertar nunca.

…

Los rayos del sol le molestaban, la intensa luz dorada que le traspasaba incluso los parpados era demasiado brillante para permitirle seguir durmiendo. Con un gruñido la poni se frotó los ojos. Su vista estaba un poco nublada por su reciente despertar, pero poco a poco se le fue aclarando la vista y comenzó a enfocar su entorno. En pocos segundos pudo ver con claridad la ladera de la montaña en que se encontraba y los techos de las casas de paja, los nidos y a la gran cantidad de distinguidos híbridos que paseaban por la ciudad.

-¿Qué es lo que…?-balbuceó Pinkie Pie frotándose la cabeza con el casco, confundida y adolorida.

Volteo a su alrededor, era obvio que se encontraba en Griffonstone, pero había algo diferente ahí. Las casas, nidos o lo que fueran, estaban completas, construidas con gracia e incluso se les podía encontrar cierta belleza arquitectónica. Las calles estaban limpias y los negocios funcionando, Pinkie incluso pudo divisar el edificio de la biblioteca que ella creía destruida. Y los habitantes, eran el cambio más notable, caminaban por las aceras saludándose unos a otros, retirándose los sombreros de cuando en cuando y hablando entre ellos, eran cordiales, amables, incluso podía decirse que amigables.

-¿Qué…?-exclamó Pinkie realmente sorprendida, aun así parecía no haber llamado la atención.-

Se puso en pie con las piernas temblorosas, se sentía un poco mareada.

-¡Creo que Griffonstone ha prosperado desde la última vez!-gritó con entusiasmo.

Un grupo de grifos se le quedó mirando con las cejas arqueadas y muecas de desconcierto en el rostro. Ver a un ser de diferente especie en aquella montaña era algo demasiado inusual. Además de que los visitantes solían anunciarse ante la realeza antes de salir a la ciudad…

-Oh ¿en serio?-cuestionó Pinkie mirando al cielo, los grifos que la miraban se alejaron con lentitud al ver a la forastera hablar sola.-

-Bueno.-dijo Pinkie encogiéndose de hombros.- mejor voy a buscar al castillo.- entonces parecía haber recuperado su ánimo y se dirigió hacia la enorme edificación con un trote ligero, que amenazaba con convertirse en saltitos.

Mientras avanzaba, Pinkie Pie notó ciertos detalles de los que no se había percatado antes. Los habitantes de la ciudad portaban collares y brazaletes hechos de oro puro, elegantes, sin mencionar que todos iban bien peinados. Frente a ella, al final de la avenida, se alzaban las zonas superiores de la ciudad, como enormes ramas de un viejo árbol que sostenían nidos de aves, las casas de la nobleza y el castillo real brillaban desde arriba.

El palacio del rey grifo parecía especialmente reluciente. En la rama más alta y resistente del ancestral tronco se encontraba una construcción de enorme tamaño y belleza. Alto, con el diseño espiral de una torre de color marfil con detalles rojos y dorados en las entradas, ventanas y demás torres que lo componían.

La poni no tardó demasiado en alcanzar la entrada del palacio. Un grupo de grifos de aspecto fiero custodiaban la entrada y los alrededores del castillo. Pinkie caminó directo a la entrada solo para ser detenida por un par de híbridos que le cerraron el paso cruzando sus alas.

-¿Asunto?-preguntó uno de los guardias de plumaje negro sin hacer ningún contacto visual.-

-Eh, vengo a presentarme ante el rey.-dijo Pinkie recordado lo que había escuchado anteriormente.-

-Lo siento, pero el rey no recibe a nadie hoy.-terceo el otro guardia de armadura brillante.- las audiciencias son hasta dentro de tres días.-

-Por favor.-pidió la poni fiestera haciendo ojitos de cachorro.- necesito ver al rey, me dijeron que los visitantes siempre deben presentarse en el castillo antes que nada.-

-Hmm.-gruñó el primer guardia.- es bueno saber que conoce las costumbres…-dijo pensando en lo extraño que era ver a un poni cerca de aquel lugar.-

-Que sea rápido.-entonces ambos grifos plegaron sus alas permitiendo el paso a Pinkie Pie.-

El interior del castillo estaba lleno de ramas y raíces, algunas partes del árbol que los grifos no habían retirado. Un largo pasillo se extendía frente a los ojos azules de la quina visitante y una lujosa alfombra roja lo cubría. Pinkie comenzó a caminar, siendo incomodada por las penetrantes miradas de los soldados que aguardaban de pie a cada lado del pasillo.

Fue solo cuestión de tiempo para que Pinkie alcanzara otra puerta, una un poco más pequeña, hecha de madera de arce y refinada con un seguro de plata. Dos guardias la cuidaban, pero dejaron entrar a la forastera después de haber escuchado la misma historia que los guardias principales.

La puerta se abrió con un rechinido. Entonces la poni fue recibida por otro escuadrón de soldados Griffin con armaduras que la miraban como si fuese a robar el tesoro nacional.

-¿Asunto?-se adelantó uno de los seres mitad león mitad ave.

-Vengo a presentarme ante el rey.-anunció Pinkie con una sonrisa.-

El grifo asintió y las filas se abrieron como si fuera un nuevo pasillo. La poni avanzó observando los detalles de la sala del trono, un poco más ornamentado que el resto del castillo y con una bella mesilla en el centro mismo del lugar. Sobre aquella mesa se encontraba el orgullo de la raza Griffin, el Ídolo de Boreas. Pinkie pasó junto al ídolo dorado sin prestarle gran atención.

¿Creí que esa cosa había caído al barranco?, pensó un tanto confundida.

-Bienvenida a la prospera ciudad de Griffonstone.-anunció una voz cálida, grave, autoritaria. Pinkie dirigió su vista hacia el trono en lo alto de un pedestal de roca. Alzó la cabeza para contemplar como la sombra de un gallardo grifo se elevaba, expandiendo las alas majestuosas mientras le daba la bienvenida.- ¿Cuál es su nombre, colorida amiga?-preguntó el rey.

-Yo…yo soy Pinkie Pie.-balbuceó la sonrojada equina.

-Un nombre bastante dulce.-dijo el rey soltando una pequeña risa.- ¿Y qué es lo que trae te Griffonstone, Bella poni?-

-Yo…-en ese momento Pinkie se quedó muda. No sabía que decir, sus rodillas le temblaban y sentía su corazón galopar sin descanso. Sudaba un poco.

-Yo…- siguió murmurando, perdida en la contemplación de aquella figura que antaño había creído solo un producto de su imaginación.

-Yo… No lo sé, rey Grover.- confesó la poni avergonzada.-

El grifo no dijo nada, solo esbozó una tierna sonrisa al ver a la confundida visitante. Aleteó un poco hasta bajarse de su trono y se dirigió a ella con suave voz:

-Puedo ayudarte a averiguarlo, pequeña.-le aseguró el rey recargando su garra de águila en el hombro de la joven.-

-Gr... Gracias, Rey Grover.-dijo sinceramente la poni de ojos azules.-

-Si quieres, puedes decirme solo "Grover".-

La mirada de Pinkie se iluminó como el sol de Celestia. Sentía su corazón explotar de la emoción al escuchar aquellas palabras del guapo grifo de plumaje marrón y caballeresco porte.

-Está bien, Grover.-dijo Pinkie Pie deleitándose de pronunciar aquel nombre.

-Supongo que no tienes en donde quedarte.-dijo el rey.- en el palacio tenemos habitaciones disponibles, si quieres.- ante aquella oferta Pinkie asintió repetidas veces con mucha velocidad.

-Pero, señor…-replicó uno de los numerosos soldados presentes.- Los visitantes no pueden permanecer tan cerca de el Ídolo.-le recordó el guardia con una mirada severa.- podemos encontrarle asilo en el pueblo…-

-No.-dijo Grover.- está poni es mi invitada.-anunció dirigiéndose a todos sus soldados.- no quiero que nadie le ponga una sola garra encima. Cualquiera que la lastime de cualquier forma será enviado al barranco eterno, ¿quedó claro?-

Los soldados asintieron y saludaron militarmente a su rey, a regañadientes claro.

Grover se sintió satisfecho e inmediatamente salió con su invitada hacia otra habitación del castillo. Conduciéndola por los laberinticos pasillos, Grover explicaba un poco sobre la ciudad y la historia del palacio que Pinkie escuchaba a pesar de sabérsela de memoria.

-Esta es tu habitación.- dijo el rey de los grifos señalando a una pequeña puerta de madera de pino.- avisaré al servicio, lo que quieras solo pídelo, ¿quieres algo de comer?-

-Sí, por favor.- dijo la poni de melena rizada.- ¿Qué tal uno de esos panecillos de grifo?-

-Oh, esos postres, supongo que te gusta lo dulce.-dijo el rey con una sonrisa.- los panquegrifos son bastante populares… y solo se inventaron hace una semana.-Grover volvió a reír.

Pinkie soltó una carcajada ante lo que creía era un chiste.

Los dos seres se quedaron riendo unos segundos hasta que el rey Grover sentía que el aire se le iba, se quedó mirando a la joven yegua que aun soltaba risillas. Su pelaje era tan colorido y brillante. Y su melena era realmente…

-Asombroso…-murmuró el embobado rey.- Pinkie tu cabello es asombroso.-repitió en voz alta.

La equina dejó abruptamente de reír y se fijó en el rey hibrido. Los zafiros se cruzaron con el par de ojos ambarinos del rey y así se quedaron por unos segundos, para luego apartar la mirada, apenados. Ambos sonrojados y sonriendo como un par de tontos. Pinkie se sentía volar.

-Bueno, señorita, es mejor que la deje descansar.-dijo el rey aclarándose la garganta.- debió ser un largo viajes hasta aquí, supongo que querrá dormir un poco.- en ese momento el grifo café estaba dándose la vuelta, listo para retirarse e intentar olvidar el pequeño incidente. Pero un casco se posó en su hombro al timepo que una aguda y tierna voz decía:

-No quiero descansar.-en ese momento el grifo volvió su rostro para encontrar a una poni mirándole con la suplica imprimida en el rostro.- Yo, yo quería conocer tu ciudad… Fue un largo viaje, pero creo que valdrá la pena.-sonrió la poni.- además, aun es de día.-

El rey se vio sorprendido por la actitud de aquella forastera, pero no pudo evitar que una picara sonrisas e formara en su pico.

-Está bien, querida, entonces vamos.-estiró su garra derecha y Pinkie la recibió gustosa. Caminaron por el pasillo agarrados por un segundo antes de salir a la sala del trono, donde Grover se encargó de dar indicaciones a sus guardias antes de irse al pueblo.

Una vez afuera el rey aleteó para elevarse un poco y guiar mejor a su invitada. Al estar en el exterior y volando su bufanda purpura comenzó a flotar de una manera bastante graciosa. Estaba a punto de bajar en picada.

-¡Oye!-gritó la poni.- Yo no puedo volar.- entonces Grover se dio cuenta de que su visitante era uno de esos especímenes terrestres, ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

-Está bien.-dijo regresando a la rama donde se encontraba su castillo.- Podemos caminar….-se rascó la barbilla un segundo.- O puedo llevarte yo.-agregó un poco apenado.-

-Sí, por favor.-asintió la poni enérgicamente.- si no te molesta….-dijo Pinkie señalando el lomo del rey.

-Oh, por supuesto que no.- entonces el rey desplegó sus alas y se agachó hacia adelante para dejar que la poni se subiera en su espalda.

Pinkie trepó al lomo del grifo sentándose de forma que no interfiriera con las alas de este.

-¿Lista?-preguntó el rey una vez que Pinkie hubo subido.-

-SÍ.-gritó ella con emoción.

El joven grifo extendió sus alas, a modo de presunción, y luego de unos segundos dio un poderoso aleteo que le despegó del suelo. La poni en su espalda se aferraba a su cuello, temiendo caer, pensaba Grover, cuando en realidad Pinkie se encontraba abrazando el fuerte cuello del rey por puro placer. Los dos planearon en el aire unos minutos, hablando y contemplando la vista de la gran ciudad de Griffonstone. Los techos parecían hechos de oro con el sol de la media tarde alumbrándolos. Muchos otros seres se detenían a saludar e incluso a inclinarse ante su rey, también daban la bienvenida a su colorida invitada. Definitivamente era una Griffonstone más amigable de lo que era en el futuro…

-¡Hey!-gritó Pinkie.- ¡No Spoilers!- dijo enojada mirando al cielo.

-¿Con quién hablas?- cuestionó Grover volteando hacia el cielo, totalmente despejado y claro.-

-Oh, con ella… Olvídalo, Grover.-dijo la poni ignorando la narración y concentrándose en abrazar al grifo para no "caerse".

El rey estaba confundido por la actitud peculiar de aquella equina, pero al mismo tiempo estaba fascinado por ella. Eran tan dinámica y enérgica, parecía que siempre estuviera sonriendo… era alguien diferente, alguien colorida en su mundo de negro, marrón y oro. El rey se permitió cerrar los ojos durante un segundo, disfrutando de la sensación de aquellos cascos firmes pero de pelaje suave rodearle el cuello.

-¿Segura que no tienes hambre?-le preguntó el rey una vez más.

-Supongo que podemos conseguir algo de comer.- aceptó la poni.

-Okay.-dijo el rey.- entonces…. Vamos allá.- el rey señaló una edificación en la parte más baja de la ciudad, parecía un negocio. Pinkie asintió, aunque no podía asegurar dónde era exactamente.

El vuelo tranquilo que Grover había llevado hacia unos segundos se esfumó siendo remplazado por un acelerado aleteo para descender rápido sin llegar a dejarse caer en picada, por la seguridad de su invitada.

Pinkie reía mientras descendía por la increíble sensación, era como subirse a un juego mecánico, a la montaña rusa.

-¿Qué es una montaña rusa?-preguntó Pinkie sin obtener respuesta alguna.- Ah, bien, no respondas.- se enfadó la poni decidida a concentrarse en su grifo.-

El vuelo fue corto y lleno de turbulencias, pero al llegar al suelo ambos seres estaban felices, ambos despeinados y la bufanda purpura del rey había caído en la cabeza de Pinkie, pero ambos sonreían como no lo habían hecho nunca.

-Eso fue bastante divertido.- admitió Pinkie con un salto.-

-Tu pareces alguien que aprecia la diversión.- comentó el rey de los grifos mirando a la desaliñada poni. La prenda del rey cayó de la cabeza de la poni y ambos se apresuraron a recogerla tocándose los cascos y garras en el intento. Apenados, retiraron sus extremidades. Pinkie se agachó y le pasó su bufanda al rey, quien sonrió verdaderamente agradecido.-

Las dos creaturas ingresaron al negocio con miradas huidizas, levemente sonrojados y sonriendo aun.

-Oh, Rey Grover.-aspiró una grifo realmente sorprendida de ver al líder de la ciudad en su restaurante.- Permítame ofrecerle una mesa.- el lugar estaba abarrotado de gente, pero siempre se podía hacer un lugar para la realeza. Una pareja de grifos no tuvo ningún inconveniente con cederle su mesa al rey que los había convertido en la gran potencia que eran entonces.

Grover se inclinó la corona a modo de agradecimiento. Entonces él y Pinkie pudieron sentarse y ordenar algunos bocadillos, generalmente uno hubiera esperado que el rey de todo Griffonstone ordenara algo del menú caro, algún entremés de caviar o lo que fuera, pero no. El rey Grover solicitó una orden de sándwiches de heno frito y margaritas, comida equina que incluso los grifos parecían disfrutar.

Pinkie comió animadamente, al igual que Grover. Ambos estaban hablando de Celestia-sabrá- qué. Tan entretenidos estaban entre ellos que ambos, especialmente Pinkie, parecían haberse olvidado de los modales en la mesa. Algunos otros comensales los miraban con cierta desaprobación, pero no duraba mucho, pues era su rey a quien pretendían desaprobar.

-Y entonces dije: "¡Sorpresa!" je, je.-relató Pinkie.- La pobrecilla saltó y gritó como si hubiese visto un fantasma.-rió la poni al recordar la primera fiesta que le organizó a su amiga, la princesa Twilight.-

-Ja, ja, ja.- sonrió el grifo real al escuchar la divertida anécdota de su compañera.- debió tener una enorme sorpresa esa compañera tuya.-

-Sí, de verdad que no se lo esperaba.-una risilla.- ah.-suspiró Pinkie.

El rey se dio cuenta de que entonces ya habían terminado con sus emparedados, así que llamó a una camarera y le susurró algo al oído…

-¿Qué le dijo?-susurró Pinkie Pie de forma que Grover no la escuchara.- ¿Qué le dijo a la camarera?-

Pero una vez más no obtuvo respuesta, pues el pedido del rey era un secreto.

-Oh, ya veo, igual me gustan las sorpresas.-sonrió la poni ignorando la narración.

Al poco rato una Griffin con un delantal blanco de seda se apareció sosteniendo una bandeja cubierta. La dejó en la mesa mientras el soberano de Griffonstone agradecía el servicio. Pinkie tenía los ojos brillantes por la curiosidad. Grover retiró la cubierta de plata con su garra para revelar que la bandeja entera estaba llena de panque-grifos, los pequeños postres con bellotas aun estaban calientes y se amontonaban en el platón.

-¿Quieres?-dijo Grover tomando uno con su zarpa de águila.-

Pinkie asintió cerrándolos ojos y abriendo bien la boca. EL rey se desconcertó, el solo la estaba incitando a tomar uno de la bandeja, pero decidió seguirle el juego a la forastera y con delicadeza le introdujo el postre en su boca. Ella se quedó masticándolo unos segundos aun sin abrir los ojos.

-Es delicioso.- exclamó la equina al sentir la explosión de sabor que aquel platillo había desatado en sus papilas gustativas.-

-Sí.- corroboró Grover dándole una mordida a uno de los panecillos azucarados.

Pasaron minutos hablando y disfrutando de la deliciosa consistencia de los postres. Al final estos se agotaron y los dos comensales tuvieron que dejar el restaurante.

-Creo que aquí debo tener algunos bits…-dijo Pinkie Pie rebuscando entre los recovecos de su cabello rizado.

El rey lanzó una risilla.

-¿Qué son bits?-preguntó. Pinkie se mordió la lengua.- No importa, además, aquí pagamos con doblones.- Entonces Grover sacó una moneda de oro más grande que un bit y mucho más gruesa. Pinkie observó aquel objeto fascinada.

-Oh, no lo sabía.-dijo la ella, apenada.-

EL rey extendió el dinero a una camarera, quien se sorprendió al ver el doblón de oro. En poco tiempo la grifo regresó con dos monedas de cobre, un poco más gastadas, pero igual de grandiosas que la anterior.

-Nunca había visto un doblón.-reconoció la poni fiestera.-

El rey sonrió con ternura.

-Ten.-dijo colocando uno de los doblones en el casco de Pinkie. Ella aspiró sorprendida.

-No puedo aceptarlo.-dijo ella devolviendo el dinero.-

-Oye, soy un rey.-dijo Grover señalando su corona de oro y gemas preciosas.- dinero es lo que me sobra. El reino de Griffonstone es prospero, no creo que un pequeño doblón de cobre vaya a arruinar eso.-

"Quizás no un doblón, pero si un Ídolo de oro"

…

El sol comenzaba a ponerse y el cielo se teñía de un bello tono anaranjado conforme el astro rey era conducido detrás de las montañas.

Los dos seres se encontraban cansados, acostados juntos sobre la yerba de la ladera de la montaña. Ella estaba recostada sobre el abdomen de él. Y él tenía su garra sobre la cabeza de ella, acariciándole con delicadeza la melena y traspasando por aquel laberinto de cabello hasta llegar al cráneo y darle masajes que le hacían estremecer.

-Esto es hermoso.-comentó el Griffin mirando al horizonte, donde se podía apreciar a lo lejos la ciudad de Griffonstone, su ciudad, alumbrada por el sol del crepúsculo.

-Tu ciudad es un lugar maravilloso.-dijo Pinkie alzando la mirada para ver directamente a los ojos del rey.- me alegra haberlo conocido.-

Ambos se quedaron viendo, sonriéndose mutuamente, cuando sin saber porqué comenzaron a acercarse. Quizás había sido la puesta de sol. Tal vez había sido efecto de las enormes cantidades de azúcar que habían consumido. A lo mejor solo era instinto. Pero se sentía tan real que Pinkie se convenció a sí misma de que era un sueño. La cercanía del líder de la raza Griffin era cálida, sus garras la rodeaban mientras que ella hacía lo propio con sus cascos en el cuello del hibrido. Sus respiraciones se mezclaron y luego…

 **BUM**

¿Qué otra forma de describirlo?

Aquel beso fue como una explosión de sentimientos. Mientras el pico de ave del grifo rozaba con suavidad el hocico de la poni esta se preguntaba si era lo correcto. Estaba feliz a más no poder, pero también estaba confundida e incluso triste. Algo molesta y asustada… ella simplemente había explotado emocionalmente, pero se sentía tan bien…

No quería que terminara. No quería. Ella hubiera querido quedarse todo el tiempo con su amado rey Griffin, abrazados, juntos, contemplando a la majestuosa ciudad a la luz del ocaso. No quería que aquella bella experiencia terminara.

Grover se quedó en shock por su actuación, había sido tan impulsivo que le daba vergüenza pensar en lo que había hecho ¿Y si Pinkie estaba molesta? El odiaría hacer cualquier cosa que la molestara.

-Ajem.- se aclaró la garganta con un gruñido y se pudo en pie. La poni le miró, confundida por el repentino cambio.- Se hace tarde.-comentó el nervioso gobernante.- es mejor volver al palacio… a descansar.-

-Sí. Ya voy.- Grover ayudó a Pinkie a levantarse del suelo y a sacudirse las briznas de césped que le habían quedado en el pelaje. Los dos volaron hasta el castillo, Pinkie sobre el lomo del grifo, claro. Todo el camino fue en silencio, un silencio tan profundo que incluso era incomodo, aun así Pinkie no perdía la sonrisa.

Llegaron al palacio cuando la luna apenas comenzaba a salir. Los guardias se hicieron los quisquillosos e incluso uno que otro se atrevió a llamarle la atención s su rey por haber estado fuera tanto tiempo. Grover les ignoró educadamente y luego escoltó a la poni hasta su habitación previamente asignada.

-Buenas noches.-dijo él dándose la vuelta con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Pinkie le llamó antes de que se fuera.

-Espera.-dijo acercándose al grifo. Se puso de puntillas y le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla.- buenas noches, rey Grover.-se despidió ella con una sonrisa enorme. Iluminando su jovial rostro.-

Luego la puerta se cerró con el chasqueó de la cerradura. Grover se quedó parado mirando la puerta, mirando al vacio.

-Hasta mañana, Pinkie Pie.-murmuró el rey de los Griffin mientras se daba la vuelta y hacia el camino hacia su propia habitación.

…

Los gallos de Sweet Apple Acres ya habían despertado y comenzaban su canto para despertar a la familia Apple y a cualquier poni en cinco kilómetros a la redonda.

Las mañanas de Ponyville iban como normalmente lo hacían, salvo por la ausencia de ruido matutino en las habitaciones de Sugarcube Corner.

Aun en su cama, Pinkie Pie bostezaba y se limpiaba los ojos perezosamente.

"Solo fue un sueño". pensó con una sonrisa en su cara. "pero fue un buen sueño".

La poni se levantó y se dirigió a su espejo, tomó un cepillo entre sus cascos (Celestia sabrá cómo) y comenzó a cepillarse la crin con el afán de esponjarla un poco más y de acomodarse los cabellos sueltos. Se comenzaba a cepillar el copete cuando sintió como el cepillo jalaba algo. Le dolió. Así que metió su pesuña dentro de su cabello y comenzó a revolver cosas, buscando el origen de aquel jalón. Sintió entonces algo frio y metálico.

"No es cierto" pensó esperanzada. Tomó el objeto entre sus cascos y al sacarlo vio que se trataba de una vieja moneda de cobre, casi nueva y definitivamente no se trataba de un bit. En sus ojos aparecieron estrellas al ver el doblón.

Volvió a guardar la moneda en su cabello y corrió a asomarse a la ventana, desde ahí podía verse todo Ponyville, especialmente el castillo de la princesa Twilight, en donde acaban de salir un par de robustos pegasos arrastrando el monumento al grifo más grande de la historia. Fuera, en la entrada del palacio, esperaba una carroza de mudanza, lo único suficientemente grande como para llevar la enorme estatua del rey Grover hasta Canterlot.

-Hasta luego, Grover.-dijo Pinkie Pie mirando fijamente al cielo cuando el carruaje despegaba en dirección de la montaña de la ciudad capital.

 **El fin**

-¿Qué? ¿Eso es todo? ¿No lo volveré a ver?-

 **¿Eh? No lo sé, Pinkie…**

-Oh, ahora sí me hablas.-

 **Lo siento (?**

-…-

 **Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado la historia.**

 **Cualquier duda, comentario o queja pueden dejarlo en los reviews :D**

 **Hasta luego :)**


End file.
